


Inspiration

by Extinction, littlemisslawyer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Really bad at Tagging, Window Sex, Writer!Will, boss!hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinction/pseuds/Extinction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a staff writer in one of the most prestigious magazines in Baltimore, 'The Ripper'. His jerk of a boss, Mr. Lecter, seems to think that Will needs more...<em>inspiration</em> for his writing. It's a good thing that Hannibal has just the thing that will motivate him. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> We apologise for the random smut... but enjoy nonetheless
> 
> ([This has now been translated into Chinese](http://weibo.com/p/1001603901516070140911))

Will sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He tugged on it in frustration as he looked down at the articles emailed to him, mentally categorizing them and filing them away for later. The theme had changed at the last minute and everyone, including him, was now hurrying to finish up the monthly issue. This meant more work and definitely a sleepless night. He groaned, letting his head fall onto his desk with a loud thud.

 

“Are you okay Will?” Beverly, the Style Editor asked. They were in the boardroom, scraping several print outs and replacing some of the photos to be included in the magazine. The week before their deadline, their boss had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and practically ditched the whole theme.

 

His eyes are already blood shot from the constant strain of having to stare at his computer, revising and re-revising everything; because there is only one way to go, and that is perfection…or so their boss had implied.

 

"Not really." His voice came out muffled. "I'm tired and I want to sleep for a couple of years, give or take." He lifted his head to look up at the board, squinting as he tried to make out the words. "Jesus, everything's blurry." He rubbed his eyes despite the sting of pain. "What an asshole," he mumbled to himself, thinking of their boss. 

 

“Care to enlighten me as to who would merit such rage?”

 

Will jumped and shook his head, hurriedly closing his mouth and looking back down at the articles in front of him. 

 

Hannibal Lecter, editor-in-chief of Baltimore’s “The Ripper” was standing at the doorway dressed in another ridiculously plaid suit with a lilac colored tie that he still somehow managed to pull off impressively. Sanguine eyes studied him behind rectangular lenses of his glasses, hair brushed up impeccably. All in all, Hannibal Lecter exuded confidence, charisma and power; qualities that the head of a prominent magazine had all the right to have.

 

“That’s it for today everyone. I asked the printing press for an extension, and they have agreed to wait for two more days,” he announced, pulling out his blackberry as it buzzed. “Good night everyone."

 

Will sagged in relief at the news, nearly on the verge of collapse. He gathered up his materials, shoving his laptop and papers into his bag before standing up, wanting to leave as soon as possible and get at least a few more hours of sleep before having to return to this hellhole. 

 

“Not you, Mr. Graham,” the editor in chief ordered, pocketing his device and inclining his head. “In my office, now." His tone booked no argument.

 

Bev was the last person in the room and she looked back at him with sympathy before leaving. Will clenched his jaw, gripping his bag tightly. He held back his angry retort and nodded, following after Mr. Lecter.

This was not the first time that Will was called into Hannibal’s office. Hell, there hadn’t been a week that had passed since he had been hired for the magazine that he wasn’t called in to the lion’s den. It was as if his boss was singling him out, always criticizing his writing and always grading it as if he were an English professor.

 

Mr. Lecter took a seat at his desk and motioned for Will to take the seat in front of him. After a moment of hesitation, Will did just that, hoping that whatever the man had to say now wouldn't take up much of his time. He was hungry and tired and he just wanted to put all his frustrations away for a few hours at least. 

 

“Mr. Graham, it has come to my attention that your articles are…subpar as usual.” Hannibal started, removing his glasses and setting them on the table. The man suddenly stood up and walked behind Will, almost as if he were assessing a child that had just made a huge mistake.

 

"Is that so." Will fidgeted with his bag. "And may I ask what is so 'subpar' about them?" The man said this all the time but never gave an explanation for why he thought so. 

 

“Your ideas for the articles are good. I could even say that they are amazing.” Hannibal explained, finally settling somewhere on the back of Will’s chair. “However, they lack charisma. Your articles lack the power to engage the readers and make them want to read your work. As I put it mildly, it is after all, subpar."

 

Will was quiet, contemplating on the blunt observation that his boss had just made about him.

 

"Are you firing me?" Will asked, truly curious. He had expected for this moment to come eventually and maybe this way, he would actually have more time to himself. 

 

Hannibal chuckled, placing his hands upon the writer’s shoulders. The older man leaned in closer so that his lips were touching the younger man’s ear.

 

“No,” he breathed “I believe that all you need to be able to unlock your potential is a mere spark of inspiration."

 

Will rolled his eyes. "And what may this inspiration be?" He had neither the time nor the patience to hear any of Mr. Lecter's bullshit. He either wanted him on the team or he didn't; he just wanted it all over with. 

 

“I will show you, so please, pay attention. I will not repeat myself.”

 

Will eyed him warily, trying to distance himself from the other man. This...truly wasn't appropriate at all. 

 

Hannibal smirked, pulling Will from from his chair and leading him to the big glass windows in his office. They were on the top floor of one of the tallest building, giving him the opportunity to see all of Baltimore in all its sophisticated glory. It was quite eye-catching and beautiful at night, with all the lights twinkling and glowing. But yet, he couldn’t really see what his boss was going on about. He was about to protest when Hannibal shushed him, hands still on his back and standing at his back , just like a whispering devil.

 

“Just look outside,” his boss instructed and Will obliged. “See.”

 

He looked and although it was a lovely sight - Will so did love the view from his own apartment - he still didn't understand what the man was gesturing at. The lights shone brightly, lighting up the rest of the city with its beautiful glow.

 

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" 

 

“Just look,” his boss repeated once more and Will felt his irritation growing. Was Hannibal making fun of him? He was tired and sleepy and all he wanted was to get home, but here he was, being forced to staring out of the fucking window out at fucking Baltimore.

 

Will looked again. There were lights of course, bright and consuming. People were still wandering about, laughing and talking amongst themselves as they headed off to their destination.

 

"No offense sir, but I don't really see anything important." 

 

Hannibal hummed and repeated his order. Will was about to yell at him when he felt a pair of arms snaking on to his waist and the weight of his boss leaning against his back.

 

“Mr. Lecter?” his breath hitched as he felt something poking his back.  “Sir?"

 

Will stood frozen for a second before his brain finally kicked back in and tried to pull away from the man.  Hannibal instead placed more of his weight on Will, pushing him against the glass window, trapping the smaller man even more.

 

“What did I just tell you? Just look.” He placed his knees in between Will’s legs, spreading them apart. “Have you seen anything that could inspire you yet?” Lecter whispered, his voice lowering into a raspy husk.

 

Will shook his head. "Sir...this is harassment." He gulped and tried once more to push the man away but it was no use. 

 

“It is not harassment if the other party is willing.” Hannibal’s hands dropped to the bulge in Will’s pants – he hadn’t even realized that he had grown hard during their conversation - making him gasp in surprise. “And with this as evidence, I would say that you certainly are a willing participant, dear Will."

 

"You're my boss," Will breathed, "this isn't appropriate," he tried again. He was dazed and confused; the man had never truly expressed anything that implied _this_. He would've definitely noticed.

 

“There is nothing in the corporate policy that explicitly opposes fraternizing with employees. I should know.” He squeezed Will’s clothed crotch again making the him jerk and groan, “I made the rules. Plus…” Will heard the shirt of his buttons rip and he swore he saw them fly. “I’m trying to teach you, which is in the course of our work."

 

"Mr. Lecter, please..." He didn't know what he was asking for. Whether he wanted the man to let him go or not, he wasn't entirely certain. "Let me go," he whimpered at last, pushing himself off of the window. 

 

“Tell me William, do you really want me to let you go?” he nipped at the younger man’s neck. “Just tell me, and I will oblige. Pretend that nothing has happened.” His hands trailed from Will’s waist to his legs. “Or we can just continue.”

 

Will shook his head. "It's not appropriate..." he muttered again like a broken record, hoping to convince himself. 

 

“You didn’t answer the question so I will assume that you do wish to continue.” Hannibal persisted, unzipping the younger man’s pants and slipping his hands over Will’s length, his thumb stroking its head, spreading the pre-cum around to further lubricate it. 

 

Will jerked in Hannibal's arms, pushing at his hand. "No..." he bit his lip at the pressure, a moan escaping unintentionally. "W-why..."

 

Hannibal chuckled, removing his hands in order to twist the younger man so he was facing him. “Simple, my dear Will.” He kissed the younger man, licking at the other man’s lips, trying to tease them into parting for him. “It’s the law of attraction. I am, if you haven’t already noticed, attracted to you."

 

"But you're always a jerk to me," he said, turning his face away from him to avoid any more kisses. He didn't want to admit that he had been lusting after his asshole boss since day one. He had shoved the feelings away, not willing to spiral down into a whole new level of depravity.

 

"Just like a boy tugging on a girl's pig tail in the sand box." The older man cupped Will's face, turning it to him. He leaned in closer and gave Will another kiss, this time more sensual and heated compared to the last.

 

Will pressed his hands up against the man's chest, as if to push him away. However, instead, he pulled him in closer and finally gave into the kiss. 

 

With the younger man finally accepting Hannibal's advances, the older man pushed his tongue into Will's mouth, tasting every part of him, getting drunk on the younger man’s taste, almost like drinking a cup of ambrosia. He pushed Will back onto the glass window and started tugging at the man's pants. 

 

Will panted against Hannibal's mouth and he hurriedly started to remove the man's shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin against his. He moaned softly, hooded eyes peering up pleadingly at Lecter.

 

"Oh God, sir, please... please..." and he didn’t even know what he was pleading for or what he really wanted. All he knew was that his body felt hot and that Hannibal could somehow ease the unbearable heat.

 

Hannibal chuckled, pushing Will's pants down, boxers and all, and exposed him to cool air. He motioned for Will to step out of his clothing and he did, bending slightly to pull off his shoes first and then everything else, leaving himself completely exposed to Lecter's eyes. 

 

Hannibal drank in Will's sight, from his toned legs to his narrow hips. He visibly licked his lips as his gaze stopped at the sight of Will's weeping cock, fully erect, waiting for the older man’s attention.

 

Will tugged impatiently at Hannibal's clothing, as he was still fully clothed. "Please, Mr. Lecter..."

 

Hannibal chuckled, stripping himself off of his suit. He carefully placed the coat on the back of his chair and proceeded to strip off his dress shirt. Will bit his lip, eyes roaming over Hannibal's body, licking his lips as he stared at the broad muscles.

 

Hannibal stopped, leaving his suit pants on as smirked at how the writer feasted his eyes upon him.

 

“See anything that you like, William?" he purred.

 

Will looked away quickly, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

 

The older man chuckled, leaning into Will and turning his face so that they are eye to eye. “There is no need for shyness, gorgeous," he said, slowly nipping at the younger man's neck. "Never be shy about looking at me." He wanted Will’s eyes on him at all times.

 

He gave Will another kiss, pushing the writer up against the window and spreading his legs apart with his hands. He then proceeded to knead Will's ass, his finger ghosting over his hole. "I want to fuck you, right here for the world to see," Hannibal whispered.

 

Will moaned wantonly at the words, mouthing at Hannibal's shoulder. "Yes," he panted, "Fuck me." The words stumbled out of his mouth, although he knew that he would be embarrassed over them later.

 

Hannibal pulled away and got a tube of lube out of the drawer of his desk.

 

"So you were expecting that I would agree to be fucked by you?" Will asked with a cheeky smile on his face as he stared at his boss who had started to unbutton his trousers, pulling them off along with his boxers.

 

Will's breath hitched at the sight of Hannibal's erect cock and gulped at the sheer size of it. His mouth was practically watering as he imagined the heavy weight of Hannibal's cock in his mouth. He forced himself to look away, not wanting make a fool out of himself. 

 

Hannibal shook his head. He believed that Will needed to become more bolder, just like how he should write his articles. He looked at the bottle of lube in his hand and then his eyes moved to Will's red lips. He threw the lube somewhere behind him and heard it fall on his seat.

 

"Suck me off, dear Will."

 

Will hesitated for a second before approaching Hannibal, kneeling in front of him. Hannibal's cock was in his face and Will licked his lips, blowing a gust of cool air against the head. 

 

"William." Hannibal moaned, his dick twitching at the sensation. "Please, my dear."

 

Will lapped at the slit, licking up the precum and moaning at the taste. He took in the head, sucking at it lightly, closing his eyes in bliss at the salty taste.

 

Hannibal groaned and his hands found Will's curls. He gripped the silken locks as the younger man started to lap on his cock, sucking and licking as if it were the best treat in the world.

 

"Hah." He gasped as Will sucked hard. It would’ve been enough to make him spill - if he was a lesser man, that is. "Stop...” When Will continued sucking, now hallowing his cheeks, Hannibal pulled Will’s head back, his cock slipping out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop’. “Stop." He said sternly.

 

Will obeyed reluctantly, giving it one last lick. He looked up at his boss pleadingly. His hand moved to Hannibal's thigh, kneading the hard muscle there. 

 

The look on Will's face made him lose control. Hannibal stood up; pushing Will back against the window so that his face is pressed up against the cool glass. He sucked two of his fingers and when he deemed them to be wet enough, he spread Will's legs and pushed a lone digit into Will's hole without pause.

 

Will groaned at the intrusion, pushing back against the finger. "More," he panted, trying to keep away from the window as much as he could. 

 

Hannibal pushed him forward. He was not going to let Will pretend. He curled his finger nonetheless before slipping in another one. He made a scissoring motion, stretching Will so he could accommodate his length, pulling his fingers out before shoving them again, this time with more force.

 

"Uhn..." Will keened low in his throat, feeling the cold glass of the window pressed up against his body. He shivered and his nipples hardened, the head of his dick smudging precum against the window. He panted, the moisture of his breath sticking to it. " _Fuck me,"_  he pleaded. 

 

With a kiss against Will's back, Hannibal pulled his fingers out of Will and positioned his cock at Will's hole.

 

"Brace yourself darling," was all the warning that he gave Will before he shoved his dick in with one thrust.

 

"Oh fuck," Will gasped out. He cried out wantonly, scrambling to press his hands against the glass to give himself some way of pressing himself back onto Hannibal's length. 

 

Hannibal fucked him slowly, allowing Will to accommodate to his size, before he changed it to a much faster pace. Hannibal's office was soon filled with moans, the wet slap of skin against skin, and the thump of Will's body hitting the glass.

 

"Darling boy, look at the people on the street. Imagine them looking up, and seeing you here taking my dick so enthusiastically with your greedy hole." He whispered sensually

 

Will shook his head wildly. "N-no..." he whimpered. People could look up right now as they were innocently walking by and catch an eyeful of Will being fucked by Hannibal. It should have been humiliating but the very thought only made him feel all the more aroused, completely lost in the feeling of Hannibal pounding into him. 

 

"Look or I will stop." And just to make a point, Hannibal paused mid thrust, bracing himself against the window

 

Will whimpered as he looked down at the people. He stopped himself from looking away although he wanted to do nothing more than just that. "Please..." he all but begged Hannibal to continue. 

 

"Good boy." The older man breathed, giving the younger man’s back another kiss, tasting the salt of his sweat, before pushing back into Will, continuing his earlier ministrations.

 

"Harder," Will pressed back against Hannibal, rolling his hips back to gain more friction. 

 

Hannibal complied, gripping Will's hips, pounding into him hard and fast. The heat of Will's hole was amazing and he could lose himself in this feeling forever. He took Will's weeping cock in one hand and stroked it, thumb swiping at the head.

 

Will knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way that Hannibal was plowing into him and stroking his dick. Not with the feeling of free-falling, watching the people below them go on about their business being none the wiser to what was going on right above them. He came so hard that his vision blurred, ropes of cum spattering onto the glass of the window.

 

Will’s walls clenching around him was enough for Hannibal to finally lose himself. He came hard; biting at Will’s back, filling him up with his seed. He could already feel it starting to leak out.

 

Will groaned, feeling Hannibal's hot cum start to drip down his thighs. He felt stuffed full and he pulled away from the window, absolutely exhausted. 

 

"Have you found your inspiration yet?" the older man asked again, breathing hard as he circled his arms around Will's waist.

 

"I think so," Will gave a breathless laugh, his knees still weak. "You're quite the motivator." 

 

"I'm glad I could be of help in your growth as a writer." Hannibal chuckled, giving Will another soft kiss "I think I love you."

 

Will froze, nearly smacking back into the glass. "W-what?" He turned around fully to face Hannibal, wincing when Hannibal's soft cock slipped out, more cum trickling out of his abused hole.

 

Hannibal pulled away smirking. He got his clothes off of the floor and started to get dressed nonchalantly.

 

“Hannibal, say that again.” Will didn’t even bother using the man’s title anymore; he thinks that he’s earned the right to call him by his name as he had just been thoroughly fucked by said man not too long ago. He wanted to be assured that he had heard the older man correctly. That Hannibal had in fact said what he believed to have been the “L” word.

 

The older man ignored him, straightening his slightly creased suit and brushing off any invisible wrinkles in the fabric. He attempted to fix his disheveled hair and then Hannibal leaned in to Will and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

"Good night, William. I shall see you tomorrow."

 

In a daze, Will gathered up his clothes and his bag, slipping them on hurriedly and walking out of the office, trying to catch up to his boss.

 

“Hannibal!” 


End file.
